


bad idea ; loki laufeyson would include

by kingsglaive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slight Possessiveness, Smut, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: dating loki laufeyson would include.





	bad idea ; loki laufeyson would include

**Author's Note:**

> music:   
> bad idea - ariana grande

dating loki laufeyson would include :

• you'd meet him during the battle of New York

• unfortunately that would form a negative impression on you, until you got to know him that is. 

• at first he was definitely intimidating. you couldn't imagine then that you would be so in love with him. 

• he would treat you like a damn queen

• to him, no one else would be worthy enough be with you. 

• in his eyes, he's not even worthy enough himself

• he'd do anything to protect you

• he'd keep you away from thor because he believes he'd steal you away from him

• he would take you to Asgard sometimes because he knew you enjoyed the scenery and culture so much

• he'd be clingy af

• protective

• rough sex

• hair pulling

• dirty talk

• him always dominating you, since he loves to always have power 

• he would definitely have his more gentle, sweeter moments as you two were together longer. 

• body worship

• so! much! praise!

• he would make sure you felt cherished and treasured because that’s what you deserved. 

• shower sex

• he'd definitely use his power & reputation to get you anything you wanted

• pet names

• "my darling".

• he would also call you “my heart” because you’re quite literally his one weakness. you’re the most important person in his life and he doesn’t want to think of a world without you in it. 

• you being with him would change him for the better

• he wouldn't view the world so hopeless and bitter, without purpose. 

• with you by his side he would see light in the world, for the first time since he could remember.


End file.
